


Day 1: Outer Space

by lesblep



Series: Lance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Group Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblep/pseuds/lesblep
Summary: Space, thinks Lance, is big.





	

Space, thinks Lance, is big.

Why he hasn't broken down completely by now is one of the many enigmas of his life. There is the Bonding Moment (capitalised for emphasis) that he shared with Coran way back when, but even then he didn't do anything drastic.

Again, space is big, and that terrifies him. He's hundreds of thousands of light-years away from the Milky Way, fighting the Galra Empire in a giant magic-cat-robot-man-fusion-thing. Unfortunately, this means he's hundreds of thousands of light-years away from his family, meaning they could be attacked by Galra at any time and he wouldn't know until it was too late. 

Lance flattens himself closer to the floor of the training deck as if to try to melt into the chilled white metal. Why it is still pristine after the constant electrocutions experienced on it (thanks to Pidge and her constant attempts to 'upgrade' the invisible maze) is yet another enigma. Maybe if Lance presses himself hard enough into the floor, he can leave a mark.

Heh. Kinda funny how that works. Lance has been trying to leave a mark, both metaphorical and literal, since he was born. Being a middle child out of six- seven now, if everything is okay back on good old mother Earth- is enough reason to strive to be the loudest person in the room.

The cold of the floor pressed up against his cheek is a pretty fantastic sensory experience, but it doesn't last long. Footsteps vibrate through the floor, accompanied by the sweet, sweet sound of Allura being disappointed in him.

"Lance," she asks, perturbed, "what in the galaxy are you doing?"

"Oh, y'know." He replies, rolling over onto his back and peering up at the (totally gorgeous, but terrifyingly unnatainable) woman standing over him. At this point, he just flirts with her as a joke. "Just chilling."

"The floor of the training deck is not a place for 'chilling', I'm afraid." Allura kneels beside him. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"About what?" Lance forces a tired grin onto his face, cheeks stretched to a point that he knows looks unnatural but can't be bothered to revise it. 

"About the loss of your home. Obviously, it's not the same as the total annihilation of Altea was, but I can offer a listening ear."

"Yeah," he blinks, taken aback, "I'd actually really like that."

How long they sit there, trading stories of Altea and Earth, Lance doesn't know. What he does know is that as time passes, the others join them, one by one. First Coran, mice curled on his shoulders, then Shiro, then Hunk and Pidge, and finally, the elusive Keith.

They cry laughing at Hunk's point of view of the Garrison Trio's most infamous escapades (including the time Lance got into a dance off at a club they were definitely not supposed to be at and completely destroyed the competition). They cry, period, at Keith's clipped tone as he recounts the events leading up to his getting kicked out of the Garrison. They sit in awkward silence after Coran's proudly told stories of his being a heartthrob back on Altea end. 

Pidge, especially, chokes down sobs (of laughter? At this point, Lance isn't sure. The workings of Pidge Holt's mind are a mystery.) as Shiro jokes about his time training with Matt and his dad. Allura and Lance bond over tales of their families, the mice acting out some of the funnier scenes. Eventually, all six, not including the four mice, embrace in one big space family hug.

Lance finds tears of ambiguous emotional origin rolling down his cheeks at some point. That's okay, he realises. Space is big, but his courage and hope in Team Voltron is bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr for lance week: @genocidalcatgal


End file.
